


Games with Fans

by emilyevanston



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, licking his tolle tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You meet Chris Evans at a bar and he's feeling playful





	1. Games with Fans

You sit alone in the dark booth in the crowded bar.  You’ve been nursing your drink for about twenty minutes now, waiting for your friend, Robyn to show up only to just now get a text telling you she isn’t coming.  

You look up exasperated and see him.  Chris Evans is literally just sitting at the bar.  He’s wearing a baseball cap.  You guess in an attempt to go incognito.  It actually makes him even more recognizable to you. What the fuck?  When did he get there?  How are you only just noticing this?  Robyn is going to be so pissed she decided to flake out on you now.

He turns and notices you looking.  You smile and look down at your hands.  God, you would love to go over and fangirl at him, but you’d always promised you’d leave celebs alone if you saw them in public.  Even though he’s your favorite.  Even though you have actual photos of him on your phone right now, you would keep your word.

He keeps glancing over at you.  Every time you catch him doing it you look down and blush.  You pick up your phone and fiddle with it.  Not really doing anything, you just want to occupy your hands.

He slides into the booth next to you.

“I bought you a drink.”  He says.  

You look up and raise your eyebrow.  “Cocky.”  You say.

“Well, you kept looking at me.  I thought maybe you were hoping I was a waiter.” He says.

You laugh.  

“I’m Chris.” He offers you his hand and you take it.  You just touched Chris Evans.  Robyn is going to be seriously pissed.  Good.

“Yeah, I know.” You say.

“Ah, shit. You’re a fan.”  He groans.  

“Sorry?”  You offer.

“No, it’s okay. You seem cool.  I thought maybe this was just a normal bar pick up.” He say.

“Wouldn’t it make it easier if I’m a fan?”  You offer.   He laughs and does that thing where he touches his left pec.  You just got to see that in person.

“I’ll get it out fast, so you can leave.  But seeing as you’re here; I am a huge fan. You’re very talented.  Your performance in Snowpiercer was just … amazing.  Also, you aren’t the worst person to look at in the world.” You spit all that out very quickly.  He looks down and shakes his head, blushing a little.  

“Did you want a selfie?”  He asks.

You shake your head.  “No, it’s okay.  I mean, I do.  But I dunno.  I don’t like the idea of doing that to people when they’re just out trying to relax.”

“But I offered.”

You shrug.  “Still. You’re not property.  You deserve time to just be you and not ‘Chris Evans:  Movie Star’.”

He seems to relax, leaning back into the booth.  He slides closer to you.

“That is very cool of you.”  He says.  He locks his eyes with yours, and it feels like you fall into them.

“God, you have amazing eyes.”   You breathe.  You immediately regret it but he doesn’t seem to be bothered.

“Yes, you said you liked looking at me.”  He says leaning a little closer to you. “Why don’t you tell me what else you like about me?”

You blush and look down, and he touches your chin and tilts your face back to him.  “You don’t want to play this game?”  He asks.

“What game?  The boost Chris Evans’ ego by telling him how hot he is game?”  You ask.

He laughs.  “Play along and find out.”

You take a drink.  

“I really like your hands.  I have a thing for hands.”  

He places one on your thigh, and slowly slides it up the inside of your leg.  “Is this what you imagined them doing.”  

Your mouth feels dry and you swallow.  “It’s a start.”  You say.  

It travels further up you leg.  When he hits the hem of your skirt he stops and draws circles on your bare skin.  You hitch the material up and spread your legs a little, pressing one against him.  

“A dirty girl.” He laughs.  “I like it.”

His hand travels further up and skims over you panties.  

“Can I ask you a question?”  He says.

“You’re stroking my pussy.  I think that questions are allowed.”  You answer.

He chuckles.  “Did you sneak a photo of me when I was at the bar.”  

You shake your head and open up your phone as he continues to slowly run his fingers up and down your slit through the fabric of your underwear.  You can feel how wet your getting.

You show him the most recent photo.  It’s a selfie of you and Robyn you took yesterday when you were at the beach.  

“Thank you for not doing that.  I hate when people do that.”  He says, and he shifts your underwear to the side and pushes his fingers between your folds, pressing against your clit.  It was like he just rewarded you for not being a shitty human being.  You let out a soft moan.

He starts to scroll through the photos.  “Hey, there could be nudes on there.  You don’t just start flicking through people’s photos.”

He looks up at you. “Are there nudes on here?”  He asks with a sly smile.

“Yes.”  You breathe.

“Can I see them?” He begins circling his fingers over your clit. You take a breath in sharply and nod your head, picking up your phone.

“It seems a little weird that you have your finger on my clit but we’ve never kissed.”  You say as you scroll through your photos.

He laughs.  “You didn’t compliment my lips.”

Your breath is coming in shallow.   You’ve found the photos, but you hold your phone face down.  “I do like them though.  They look really soft.”

He leans in and you open your mouth.  His lips touch yours and his tongue slips along your upper lip.  He starts to pull away and you close your mouth sucking on his lower lip as he breaks the kiss.  He rolls your clit between his thumb and index finger and you moan, letting your head fall back.

“Can I see the photos now?”  He asks.

You nod and he picks up the phone and flicks through them.  “Very nice.”  

“What would you have done if I said I liked your arms.”  You ask.  Your voice sounds shaky and raw.  You can feel an orgasm building in you.  It’s spreading from your cunt, and pooling in your core.  Your skin tingles all over.

He pulls his hand away and wraps his arm around you dragging you to him so one of your legs is draped over both of his.  He moves his free hand to your throat pressing his forearm against your chest.  He strokes downwards over your chest, his fingers graze your nipples as he glides over your breasts.

“Now tell me.  If you were okay with me seeing your nudes, what were you worried about me seeing?”  

“I do have photos of you on there.”  You reply, embarrassed.  

He scowls at you. “Ones you took?”

You shake your head and open up the phone again.  You scroll to the album of gifs you’ve saved from tumblr and show him.

He laughs.  “Wow. You really are a fan.  You have that orgasm one from London.  Now that doesn’t seem fair.   You’ve gotten to see my O face, and I haven’t seen yours.”  

“That wasn’t your real O face.  That was acting.”

“Was it?”  He asks raising his eye brow.  

“I fucking hope so.”  You laugh.  

He leans in and kisses you again.  It’s hungry and passionate.  You match every caress, every lick, every bite.  When you break apart you feel light headed.

“I know what bit of you I like.”  You say.

“Oh yeah?  What’s that?”  He asks.

“Your dick.”

He laughs.  “Now, now, don’t cheat.  You’ve never even seen it.”

“I can feel it against my leg.”  That’s true.  He was hard and his erection was pressing against you.  “Okay, I really like that tattoo on you collar bone.”

He pulls his Henley down on his left side, displaying the Tolle tat that spreads across his clavicle.   “This one.”  He asks.

You swallow again and shift position, so you’re on your knees beside him.  You press your mouth to his tattoo and swirl your tongue over it.  He hums deep in the back of his throat.  

You lean in so you’re close to his ear.  “I like those lines formed by your hip flexors. What do they call that?  The Adonis Belt?”

“You want to get out of here?”   He asks.

You nod.

He slides out of the booth and you follow him.

He takes you back to your place.  It’s closer and he feels more comfortable doing that. You don’t mind.  Save you having to get a cab back to your place later.

“Do you want a drink?”  You offer as he follows you through the front door.

He moves up close to you, standing as close as he can without actually touching you. You can feel the heat radiating from his body.  He looks down at you and pinches the fabric of your dress between his thumb and index finger.   “I had a drink back at the bar.”  

You tilt your head up towards him and open your mouth.  He descends on you, kissing you fiercely.  You slide your hands up under his shirt and then gently drag your nails down his abs.  His hands slide up under your skirt and his strokes them over your ass.  He grabs the hem of your skirt and lifts it up over your head breaking your kiss briefly before hungrily returning to your mouth again.

He slides his hands up your arms, raising them up and positioning them around the back of his neck.  You hold tight to him, and he grabs your thighs and lifts you up.  You wrap yourself around him.  

“Which way?” He asks.  

“Down the hall. The door at the end.”

He carries you to your bedroom and drops you on your bed.  For some reason you’re still holding your clutch, so you toss it onto your bedside table.  Chris takes off his hat and throws it onto your dresser.  His hair has gone all fluffy, just like you like.  You want to run your fingers through it.

He pulls his Henley off over his head and you stare up at him biting your bottom lip drinking in his body.  How did this happen?  How did Chris Evans end up in your bedroom?  He takes a step closer to you, and you reach up and unfasten his belt.  It’s not the red one you like so much, but that newer black one with the red stripe.  Your fingers fumble with his fly but you manage to get it open and drag his jeans down.  You kiss down his stomach and run the point of your tongue along the defined lines of his abdominal and hip flexor muscles.

Chris hums and tangles his hands in your hair.  You pull his Calvin’s down, freeing his cock.  It stands long and hard before him. You take it in your hand and run the tip of your nose along it’s length.  Swirling your tongue over the head of his dick you slowly pump up and down his shaft.  

Chris’ hands move to your face.  His thumbs stroke your jaw as he cups your cheeks. You take his cock into your mouth, pushing him as far back into the back of your throat as you can.  He bucks suddenly and you have to pull back to prevent yourself from gagging.  You begin working his cock with your mouth and hands.  You roll your tongue over his length.  You hollow your cheeks and suck as you pull back away from him.  Your fingers glide along his perineum and you roll his balls in the palm of your hand.  He starts panting and moaning, his fingers fist in your hair.  

His cock begins to pulse slightly in your mouth.  He’s close and you pull away and look up at him.  He leans down to you and kisses you, guiding you back onto the bed.  You unhook your bra and he slides it down and starts peppering kisses down your neck, over you collar bone and down towards you breasts.  He takes one of your nipples into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, while he palms your other breast.  You moan as little shock waves spread out through you, making your scalp prickle and your back arch.  

He moves further down your body, kissing along your stomach and dragging your panties down.  You squirm as he places open mouthed kisses along the inside of your thigh, his tongue dancing over your warm skin.   The closer he gets to your pussy the more he uses his teeth.  First barely grazing them over your skin until he bites you.  You groan when he does and arch your back up off he mattress reaching your hands up over your head.  

You feel his nose press between your folds and slide upwards followed by his tongue. He circles it over you clit, and then presses down on the raw bundle of nerves.  You grip the sheets as he laps at you, your orgasm building once again.  Your cunt feels like it’s on fire, and the fire is spreading within you.  Liquid heat pools in your belly.  

Chris inserts two fingers into your cunt, curling them inside you.  

“Oh fuck. Chris.”  You groan.  You can’t believe that Chris Evans has actually elicit those words from you in person and not just when you’re by yourself thinking about him.

He moves his fingers inside you, scissoring them and swirling them around.  He finds your g-spot and when your body responds, moaning and clenching around his fingers he nips at your clit.  Your orgasm breaks, tearing through you.  You cry out.  Your hips buck and you writhe under him.

He laps you up and when the last little quakes of your orgasm shudder through you he climbs up over you, wrapping his arm behind your head and kissing you.  He keeps climbing though so that he is seated straddling your chest.  He pushes your tits together and slowly pushes his cock back and forth between the little pocket he’s created between them.  He looks down at you with those beautiful blue eyes of his with a hungry desire, but also kindness.  

“I’d like to fuck you, but I didn’t exactly come prepared.”  He says.

You grin up at him, and point to your bedside cabinet.  He opens up your drawer and the first thing he pulls out is your vibrator.

“Well hello there.”  He says.  

You laugh.  “Keep digging.”

He moves things around and finds what he’s looking for.  He tears the condom packet open and sheaths himself.  You push him over onto his back and straddle him.  As you grind against him, his cock sliding between your folds, pressing against your clit.  You take his length in your hand and guide him inside of you.  Chris Evans is inside of you. This is where your life has led.  Every decision you’ve made, every bit of joy and heart break has led to you here now, in your bedroom riding Christopher fucking Evans.

And you do ride him.  Leaning your hands on his firm chest, rocking your hips against him.  His hands roam your body, massaging your breasts.  His fingers find your clit and he rolls it between his fingers, helping along your second orgasm.  You feel it building again, and as it crests Chris sits up wrapping you in his arms and cradling the back of you head.  He thrusts up into you and you come, clenching around him.  He muffles your cries with his mouth, his tongue fighting with yours.  

He jerks suddenly, and you feel his cock pulse inside you as spills deep into your core.

You sit for a moment, panting and wrapped around each other.  He kisses you and pulls you down with him, slipping out of you.  He removes the condom and throws it in the waste basket by the bed.  

“That was fun. Thank you.”  He says lying back down beside you and pulling you into a hug.

“Um, no.  Thank you.  You just gave me the fangirls ultimate fantasy.”  You giggle.

“Where’s your phone?”  He asks.  

You lean over him and grab your clutch pulling out your phone.  He flicks on the camera function and turns it to selfie mode and then takes a photo of the two of you wrapped together, sweat drenched and satisfied.

“That’s for you. I’m trusting you not to put it on the Internet.”  He says.

“I would never do that.”  You say.  “Would you like to stay.  I make pretty good pancakes.”  

He laughs and kisses you on the forehead.  “Yeah.  Sounds good.”

You snuggle into him and switch off the light and smirk to yourself.  Robyn is going to be so pissed.


	2. Playing For Keeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as a one night stand, might be turning into something else

You wake up to the sound of gentle snoring and the weight of an arm draped over your body.  At first you freak out still in that sleepy disconnected phase of waking up to something unfamiliar.  Then the events of last night return to you and you grin to yourself.  You just had sex with Chris Evans.  

You roll over and open your eyes.  He is just as beautiful asleep as he was awake.  Fucking hell, his eyelashes are ridiculous.  It looks like he went to sleep in falsies.  You reach up and gently run your finger over them.  A smile creeps over his face.  

“What are you doing?”  He asks, opening his eyes.

“Just checking you’re real.”  You answer.

He chuckles and leans into you.  You pull back, pushing on his chest.  “No kissing before teeth brushing.”  You say.

Chris laughs rolling onto his back.  “I guess I can wait.”  He says.

You get out of bed, pull on your robe and go to use the bathroom.  You brush your teeth and leave a spare toothbrush for Chris on the vanity.  You go back to your bedroom laden down with towels.  

Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed completely naked.  You stand in the doorway just staring at him.  You feel like a complete idiot, but you can’t help yourself.  Chris Evans is sitting on your bed naked.  

“Are those for me?”  He asks.

“Oh … uh … yep.”  You answered.  

He gets up and approaches you.  You aren’t quite sure where to look.  Though that doesn’t matter because even though you think, maybe you should look anywhere other than at naked Chris Evans, you can’t look away.  

Ugh.  Could he be more perfect?  Those blue eyes.  That tattoo over his collar bone.  The fact his tits are nicer than yours.  His abs.  That tattoo on his abs.  Okay seriously, you need to stop listing random body parts now.  He’s hot.  Stop staring at him.

He reaches you and takes the towels from your hands.  “We totally boned last night.  Remember?”  He says, way too close to your ear.

You squeak and shove him.  He starts laughing grabbing his chest and reaching for you.   He just did the left boob grab on you.  Dream fulfilled.  Time to die happy after a life well lived.

“Go have a shower.  I’ll make pancakes.”  You say.  

“You wanna …”  He does that thing where you take your index finger and thumb on one hand and make a circle and then you move your index finger from your other hand back and forth through the hole.  “Again after?”  He asks.

“With Chris Evans?  I don’t think so.”  You say.

You follow him out through your living room and point him in the direction of your bathroom before heading to the kitchen.  After putting on some coffee, you start preparing a pancake batter and when it’s mixed and smooth you separate it into three bowls adding blue food coloring to one and red to another.  When you’ve gotten the batters to the right colors you want, you carefully pour it into three squeeze bottles.  

Chris comes out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.  Beads of water still clinging to his chest hair.  So not only hot, but wet also.  That is what’s going on in your apartment right now.  You catch yourself biting your lip and you actually need to suppress the urge to slap yourself across the face.  

You shake yourself and go pull your electric griddle from the cupboard and when you turn around Chris is right there in front of you, all wet and basically naked.  He leans in and kisses you.  His lips are soft and he tastes of mint.   You’re too startled to kiss back and he pulls away from you.

“Are you okay?”  He asks.  

“Um… yeah.”  You say.  Your voice comes out all high pitched and breathy.  Once again you suppress the urge to slap your own face. “You know you don’t have to pretend to do the caring boyfriend thing here.  I know what this was and I’m okay with it.  We can still …”  You put the griddle down and do the finger back and forth through the circle thing.  “… before you go if you want to without the kissing and whatever.”

He looks down at you and raises his eyebrow.  “Are you opposed to the kissing and whatever?”

You shake your head.  “No.  I like it just fine.”  

He leans into you again and captures your mouth with his.  Your lips part and his tongue traces around the corner of your mouth before dipping inside.  You meet it with yours and your tongues dance with each other.  His breath is made cool by the mint of the toothpaste and it sends a shiver through you.  

Your hands move up to his chest.  He breaks the kiss but remains close looking down at you.  

“You’re all wet.”  You say.

“I know.  How about you?”  He asks.

You laugh, shaking your head.  “A little now.  Thanks.”

Chris pulls away from you laughing and heads back into the living room.  You plug your griddle in and let it heat up while he pokes around your things.  

“The Pats right?”  You ask, when the griddle is hot.

Chris looks up at you, one of your funko pops in his hand.  The Winter Soldier one maybe?  You can’t tell.  “Sorry what?”

“Your team.  It’s the Patriots?”  You clarify, picking up the squeeze bottle full of uncolored pancake batter.

“Yeah, that’s right.  Why?”  He asks.

You ignore his question but using the pancake mix you carefully trace out the weird head, star and sweeping hat/hair thing that makes up the outline of the Patriots logo.  You then pick up the red bottle and color in the ends of the streaks and finish by filling what’s left in blue.

Chris come up behind you to look at what you’re doing.  You take your spatula and carefully flip the pancake revealing the Patriots logo in pancake form.  

“Holy shit!  That’s awesome.  How do you know how to do that?”  He asks.

“I am a photographer.  One of the things that pays my bills is food photography.  We had this guy come in who was just amazing at this kind of thing and he showed me.  It’s an awesome way to impress gentleman callers.”  You explain sliding the pancake onto a plate.

You retrieve some maple syrup from the fridge and put it on the counter next to the pancake.  

“I don’t think I can eat this.  It’s too awesome.  Also, I want to make fun of you for saying gentleman callers.  I just can’t right now because this is too awesome.”  Chris says.  He disappears and you wonder for a minute if he was serious and that he’s not going to eat it.  He reappears moments later with his phone, taking a photo of the pancake.  

“Gentleman callers.  You idiot.”  He says, putting his phone down and picking up the syrup.  

You use your middle finger to scratch your eyebrow and he rocks back on the bar stool he’s perched himself on, laughing loudly.  

“You want coffee?”  You ask.  

He nods as he shoves his pancake into his mouth.  You pour him a cup and put it onto the bench with the creamer and sugar while you set out making another pancake.  This time you make it look like Donald Duck.  It’s just finished cooking when he has cleared his plate of the Pats.  You slide Donald onto his now empty plate.

“You not going to have one?”  He asks.

“I’ll have the next one.  But you’re a growing boy.”  You answer.  

“Aww thanks.”  He says.  He takes another photo and you start making the Cap Shield on the pancake griddle.  

You pour yourself a coffee while the pancake cooks.

“So do you do anything besides the food photography?”  Chris asks, his mouth completely full.

“I make most of my money from weddings.  But I just like taking photos for the art of it really.  All the photos on the walls I took.” You say serving up your breakfast and turning off the griddle.

Chris points to a photo of a dragonfly on a reed.  “You took that one?”

“Yes.”

“What about that one?”  He points to a photo of the New York Skyline from Staten Island

“Uh huh.”  

“That one?”  This time pointing at a nude where all you can see is breast and stomach.

You laugh.  “All of them, Chris.”  

“That one’s hot.”  He says.

You take a sip of your coffee and grin at him.   “Wanna know a secret?”

He nods enthusiastically.

“You can’t tell my parents.”  You add.

“I don’t know your parents.”

“That’s me.”

Chris’ eyes go wide and he looks from you to the photo and then back again.  “Here let me see.”  He says, and pulls on the tie of your robe.  It falls apart and he looks from you to the photo again.  “Oh yeah.”  He says.  He runs his hand down your side.  His fingers gently caressing your skin.  “You’re really hot.”

He starts kissing along your throat.  His tongue drawing circles across your skin.  “Thank you.  I’m still eating though.”  You say.  

He pulls away from you and you spin in your seat so you can finish eating breakfast.  He doesn’t leave you alone though.  He stands up and comes up behind you.  He pushes your hair off your neck and starts to kiss along your throat.  His arms wrap around you and he plays with your breasts.  Lightly kneading them and toying with your nipples.  You do your best to ignore him but he’s not making it easy.

His hands slide down your stomach and one moves between your legs.  You spread them just a little.  He teases his fingers over you pussy.  As soon as the last piece of pancake is in your mouth his lifts you, carrying you to the couch.   You squeal.

He puts you on your feet and starts to kiss along your throat again.  You reach for him, but he pushes your arms down and slides your robe off, letting it pool at your feet.  He begins to kiss down your spine, slowly pushing you forward over the arm of the chair.  His hands slip between your legs and he pushes his fingers between your folds, circling one over your clit.

You shift, tilting your hips and spreading your legs further for him.  He swipes his tongue over your ass cheek and bites you.  You moan, falling forward.  Chris starts to lap at you, moving from your cunt to your asshole and back.  You squirm as heat pools in your stomach and your cunt floods adding your personal lubricant to that which Chris is creating with his mouth.  

An orgasm builds in you, your whole body prickling in anticipation of it.  You start to moan. You say his name.  All of it.  Not just Chris.  Not even Chris Evans.  But the whole thing.  Chris stands up, just as you are sure you’re about the come.  

“Am I in trouble?”  He asks, dropping his towel.

You laugh.  “You will be if you leave me hanging.”

Chris lines his cock up at the entrance of you cunt and just teases you with it.  You reach back and slap his thigh.  

“You will also be if you put that inside of me unwrapped.”  You add.

“Oh shit.”  He yelps.  “To the bedroom.”  

He dashes towards your room and you chase after him.  He sits on the side of the bed digging through your bedside table.  When he finds a condom, he pulls it out and sheaths himself.  You climb into his lap and as you slowly, lower yourself down, he guides his cock into your cunt.

“Fuck me.”  You groan when he is deep inside of you.  

“I am.”  He teases, and you hit him again.  

As you start to rock your hips against him you trail your fingers over his Tolle tattoo.  He grabs your breast, squeezing it and then takes your nipple in his mouth.  You moan and your hips move faster.  

“Chris.”  You pant.   He looks up and you and you dive on his mouth.  The kiss is wet and full of need.  You suck his bottom lip before he pulls away to suck and bite at your neck.  Your hand slips between your bodies and you use your fingers on your clit.  

Your whole body clenches and you come, arching back from him.  He stands with you still wrapped around him and turns throwing you back onto the bed.  He moves between your legs and before you even have a chance to catch your breath he’s inside of you again, thrusting into you hard and fast.  You come apart.  You start just babbling, random words that don’t even make any sense.  Or maybe they do and you just can’t make sense of them.  A second orgasm hits you and Chris comes too.  Emptying inside of you.

He slips out of you and rolls onto his back.  You both lie side by side panting, your hands touching.  He removes the condom and throws it into the trash before rolling on his side and looking at you.

“I’ve had a great time.” He says.

“Thanks, dude.  Me too.”  You answer without even looking at him.

He laughs and shakes his head.  “I should probably get going.”

You roll onto your side and face him.  He leans in and starts kissing you.  You start to grind against each other.  It’s like you’ve forgotten you both literally just finished having sex and you’re now teenagers making out.  

Chris finally pulls away and sits up.  He starts moving around your room collecting up his clothes and getting redressed.  You go find your robe and slip it back on and start cleaning up the kitchen.  

When Chris is dressed he comes over to you and takes you into his arms kissing you again.

“Thanks you, Chris.  I promise this stays between us.”  You say.

“Thanks.  But … uh…”  He trails off and starts rubbing his hands up and down your arms.

“What’s up?”  You ask.

“Do you think I could get your number?”  He asks.

You shake your head.  “I had such a great time.  And this was for real, dream come true for me.  But I can’t do the booty call thing.  I know me.  I’ll get too attached and it’ll hurt to much.”

Chris laughs.  “No.  I was hoping maybe we could go out sometimes.  Like on a date.”

You furrow your brow.   “Don’t fuck with me, Chris.  It’s a shitty thing to do.”

He puts his hands on your forehead and smooths your skin back out.  “I’m serious.  I really like you.  I want to see if this …”  He gestures between the two of you.  “… might be something.  Would that be okay?”

You suppress the urge to squeal and jump around the room.  “Yeah.  Sounds cool.  Uh…  rad.”

He hands you his phone and you put in your number.  You walk him to the door and he kisses you one last time.  “So, I’ll call you.”  He says and gives you an awkward wave.  You return it at least twice as awkwardly.

You go back inside close the door and squeal.  Stamping your feet on the ground.  Fucking Robyn is literally going to die when you tell her.


End file.
